The Leopard's Eye
by deathslittledoll
Summary: Have you ever had question's unanswered, harry has, and now he's getting them his way with the help of Ron and Hermione sorry bad at summary's


**Authors note: Harry potter and Co. does not belong to me just the plot**

**please bare with me this is my first story i know it wont be perfect but i hope you like it  
**

Many people didn't know tom riddle when he was a teenager attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, But a select few always knew he wasn't evil. He was smart, very smart in fact and very loyal to those he would put his trust in. You see tom grew up in a orphanage so he learned to not trust very many people but a few st school was luck to have earned that trust and to keep it many years after. In his seventh year he was made head-boy he was very proud of this fact one of the things he had earned by studying hard and not fooling around. When tom wasn't in class, studying or doing head-boy business, you could find him with the love of his life, yes that's right people were always shocked to find out that this boy did indeed have a girlfriend. Her name was Lilyan who was also a seventh year she had long red hair and bright green eyes, she was pale and petite coming to about his chin which he loved

"Tom, there's something I have to tell you."Lilyan started one night when they were together in his head-boy room they were lying on the sofa in front of the fire tom holding her lovingly "what is it luv." tom asked her "I'm going to have your child tom. I don't know how this happened tom but madam fray confirmed it this morning we were safe tom wasn't we I'm do you even want this child with me." She cried looking at him. Tom looked her in the eyes and smiled sweetly at her "of course i do luv it's part of both of us how could i not want it. How far along are you." he asked "3 months or so Madam fray said she was going to tell the headmaster oh tom do yo think she'd really do it i mean he keeps telling your teachers to watch you that your going dark." Tom sighed yes had indeed been telling his teachers that he had been going dark because of some questions he had been asking.

present time

* * *

Voldemort sat back in his chair thinking about HER again she had broke his heart when she had left him to be with a richer man. The day she left him standing in that little church in Scotland dressed in the best dress robes he had he swore he would find the child she was caring he knew that she had been at Hogwarts when the child had been born but his spies hadn't been able to find anything else out except that the child she had bore was a little girl.

"Lucius have you heard anything else concerning the potter boy." Lucius came forward and knelt at his feet "No my lord but my son said he would keep me informed if he see's him in diagon alley tomorrow." Lucius said as he waited for him to say something " Very well, now leave me." Voldemort said as he leaned back farther in his chair and watched Lucius Malfoy walked out of the room

* * *

"Harry, Harry, god Hermione come on you guys where the bloody hell are you." Ron yelled as he ran up the 3 flights of stairs to get to harry s room in number 12 Grimmauld place.

There wasn't many people there this summer so to the delight of Ron harry Hermione and Ginny they all got their own rooms. this was brilliant as far as Ron was concerned he was tired having to share everything with his family. Now don't get him wrong he loved his family, but the hand-me-downs had to stop, of course no one but harry knew this and with how he was treated at the Dursleys. He understood, yes he had money, but he didn't touch it unless he had to like with books. He didn't buy new clothes or anything if the Dursleys saw him with brand new clothes they'd know he had money and try to take it.

"HARRY!" he yelled as loud as he dared to so the people downstairs didn't here him. As he was rounding the corner harry s head popped out of his room.

"what's up Ron are the twin's here yet." Harry asked but stopped half way though when he got a good look at his friends face "What's happened." he said walking back into his room where Hermione was already in there with her notebooks and books trying to do homework for the summer holidays she looked up as the two boys walked in and knew it was going to be a long after-noon.

Slipping out a empty notebook of her bag she said "OK Ron what happened what did you here"

Ron took a deep breath."OK i was downstairs getting us a snack right but mum was running around saying there was an order meeting and it didn't concern us kids same old stuff right anyway she pushed me out of the kitchen but she didn't close the door all the way which shows how out of it she was i heard what they where saying i was bout to run up here and get you two when i heard Dumbledore say that they hadn't known the entire truth the order that is not him he knew all along him being him and all of course he did" Ron had started to rant a little and it was getting to Hermione

"RON!" she said and he stopped and looked embarrassed "sorry OK where was i oh yeah the order didn't know the entire truth about Voldemort."

Ron cringed when he had to say this so harry told him to call him tom. "He said that when he was our age he had a girlfriend they were really close and all and she was really sweet and good and light. He said she'd never go evil, but she became pregnant in their last year of school, He said all was going good they were going to marry right before graduation and have the baby and raise him or her in the wizarding world so the child wouldn't have to go through what he did. Well it was good till she told him she no longer wanted him. That she was going to marry someone rich and never have to work or starve as she would if she stayed with him. She did this on the day they were to be married well you can bet tom was mad so he left just up and disappeared. Well turns out Dumbledore had asked her to go to his office right before the break-up and tom left imperious her told her to break up with tom once tom had left he kept her in a small room off the hospital wing. Where she finally had the baby. Turns out the women died having her."

Harry and Hermione gasped at hearing that the baby was a girl. "yeah Dumbledore then went on to say the gave the baby to a muggle couple to raise he told them she would get her letter to Hogwarts when she was eleven until she was to know nothing about this world." Ron finished and Harry and Hermione just looked at him she had paused again in her writing of what he was saying dreading the answer to her next question. "what did they say the child's name was Ron" She asked

Ron just looked at them for a minute the whispered. "lily Evans" a hush fell overt he three of them.

" Are you telling us what i think your are because it can't be possible." Ron sat there "I heard it herm you know i wouldn't make something like this up." harry just sat there shocked. "i know Ron, i meant if what your saying is true then harry is tom riddles grandson." Ron nodded "i know Dumbledore even had snape make the heritage potion i guess that determines ones bloodline." Ron said looking from one to the other

"It make since you know i heard Vernon and petunia talking, well arguing really bout how my mum just showed up at the house one day and their mum hadn't been pregnant or anything they gave her their last name and raised her never talking about where she came from or how she got there and when she was eleven her Hogwarts letter came and their mum and dad told her that it was because she was different god it all makes since it all fall's into place like a picture of tom i found in the library he has the same dark hair but a bit straighter and green eyes like mine and mums and you know what for once in his miserable life i think Dumbledore is telling the truth, but now i think the question of the hour is will you two stick with me." harry said with a gleam in his eyes they both said yes leaning forward closer to harry."here's what we need to do." and he proceeded to tell them his plan. They added thing here and there of course but for any good plan Ron told them thing's need to go as smooth as can be."that's brilliant guy's we of course need to find a way to get to Diagon alley tomorrow for the supplies and who will take us? Let's head to be so we can be up early,yes?."Hermione asked

* * *

Early the next day saw Harry,Ron,and Hermione in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Harry leaned over to Hermione"Do you think we can get Severus to take us we need to talk to him privately any way but will he'll be able to help do you think? I mean you know they won't let us go by ourselves. We need information from him like time date when and where you know."Hermione nodded agreeing with harry as she finished eating.

Hearing the door to the kitchen opening she looked up from the Daily Prophet she was looking through to see Severus Snape walking in *oh good* she thought now we can ask him to take us I know if we get him to agree we'll be able to do what we need to* "hey professor is there anyway you can take us to Diagon alley we need to get school stuff and other equipment."Harry asked him as he sat down across from him he looked at harry but didn't say anything

"Very well I shall let the others know I am taking you be in the front hall and ready to leave in 30 minute's." They were ready to leave on time when Snape came out from the sitting room followed by tonk's "I do believe I can handle three 17 year olds on my own nymphadora thank you very much but keep you constantly changing nose to your self unless your needed"and he slammed open the door and Hermione looked at tonks and shrugged her shoulders then followed him out the door.

He lead them to a Hunter Green 2009 Eclipse convertible with leather seat's charmed to to be cool in the summer and warm in the winter. When the three teen's saw the car they stopped and whistled Harry took one look and said"WOW I want this car " Snape got in the driver's seat and started it up he rolled down the window and told them "potter front seat weasley and granger back NOW! We have a way's to go about a half hour depending on traffic. I know there's more to this shopping spree then needing school supplies so we'll talk on the way there's no way anyone will hear us here " He said looking from harry to Ron and hermion in the review mirror they nodded"Very well I'm assuming you know something or think you know something."

Severus said as he drove along the road leading them to Muggle London Harry twisted in his seat as far as his seat belt would allow him to look at the teacher he had secretly became close to in the last few year's"Ron heard you three in the study last night talking about how I am tom riddle's Grandson I know who that is now tell me please Severus am I or not and don't lie me"Harry look at him imploringly

Snape look at him from the corner of his eye and finally sighed"yes Harry you are but don't think that just because he is your Grandfather you have to be loyal to him"Severus told him Harry nodded"Severus you know me well enough by now to know I hate being lied to and that fact that I've been having dreams about his life from before that I now know is flashbacks I know who is wrong and who isn't so now I want to know who are you loyal to dear Severus"Harry asked him"i need to know before we tell you anything else and stay out of my head"snape looked at him and smiled a little thinking how far along harry had come"harry if you want the truth I am loyal to you and frankly your Grandfather when he isn't going crazy he misses your grandmother a lot and well he doesn't know the entire story or about who you really are to him"Harry nodded at this

"yeah I know which is why I want you to set up a meeting for the four of us and my Grandfather you will tell him if any harm comes to these two I will be very upset tell him about what Dumbledore has done to us and Grandmother lilyan"Harry said.

* * *

"Hey Snape where did you get this car, it's cold looking"Hermione rolled her eye's"that would be cool Ron really, this car is very cool looking"Ron nodded"Snape told them that he had a weakness of a sort's for muggle sport's car's and speed and the teen's laughed then

"Hermione tell him our plan please"she nodded then proceeded to tell him about how since it was harry's birthday they were going to give him a make over and went into more detail.

Ten minute's later they arrived infront of the leaky cauldron and went through to Diagion alley "Ok first stop is the opticianist to get your eye's corrected harry then to shop for our new clothes wizarding and muggle we'll need tripp pant's, shirts of all kinds, fishnet shirts and hose for me, regular pants, chains, robe's, shoe's, sock's, and underthing's. After clothing we need to get our school books, parchment,Quills and ink, and whatever else we'll need for school, then last thing bofore we meet Snape for lunch was to get our hair done."Hermione read off her parchment she had that carried their list"Then after lunch we need to go to Borgin and Burke's for something's and then we're off to the whispering Mark."they spent the next three hours shopping and met with Snape for lunch at the leaky cauldron

"Harry I have been to see Tom and I have told him what you wanted me to he said that you three are welcome to come and see him peacefully but to come in august under the guise of staying at my house till september I will arange it with doumbledore saying I want to teach these two how to sheil their minds and to teach you spells and hex's you'll need"Harry nodded and the other two followed his lead"yes that sounds good make it earlier if you possibly can please now we still have things to do we'll see you here in what four hours that gives you time to do what you need to"Harry told him and they took their leave of him and went to the Whispering Mark.

They walked in to the shop"Do you two know what you want done"they nodded and was met by a guy with bright green and black hair."Raven is that you"Harry nodded walking up to the guy and hugging him"Hey pike man I missed you and Akire where she at anyway"pike hitched a thumb behind him"Giving this pretty boy a tattoo she'll be happy to see ya man, oh yea how's the uh nipple "harry blushed a little when Ron and Hermione sniggered at him

"Oh hush it's fine pike these guys got some stuff they want done, oh yea you and Akire still heading to Hogwarts for your last year" pike nodded and told him they would meet them at king's cross then asked who was first and ron raised his hand

"ok red this way what ya getting "Ron told him he was getting his left brow pierced two times and wanted small bars in it,and his right ear twice with a 8 gauge and his left once with a 4 gauge in it. Since they can heal it with magic he decided to get an ahnk on his right wrist, pike nodded and led him to his station.

Akire came out of her's finishing from cleaning up her work space, she took Hermione back to get her center labret done she put a ring instead of a stud through it,she also had her ear's done three times each two on the bottom and one on the top and also her tounge,nose,bellybutton, as well as both nipples. She had a ahnk on her right wrist like Ron's knowing harry was also getting the same tattoo in the same place as a sign of their friendship.

Harry went with Pike after Ron was finished. He got his center labret, his snake bite's, tounge, both brows 1 in the left and 2 in the right,nose, and 4 in each ear 2 in the bottom and 2 in the top connected by a bar,his nipples and nose. Harry got a phoenix tattooed on his left arm,on his right arm is a snake going all the way around with its tail in it's mouth, on his back he got wings going from the base of his neck to the bottom of his spine they were black with red fading in and out through out them, on his left wrist was a Star in side of the triple goddess and a ankh like Ron and Hermione's on his right, once done he walked out and the other two looked at him.

"Nice Harry I love those wing's"Hermione said looking at him and Ron they looked good both of them they had got their hair done before coming here and Ron had got his cut short and spiky with the tip's dyed blonde which looked good despite the odd color combination harry had left his long but had it streaked with blue's and green's, she was pulled out of her musing's when the bell above the door sounded and Draco Malfoy and his friends walked in.

Draco stopped when he caught site of the three, they looked so different *_not bad_ *he thought *_Granger look's good for a know-it-all and the Weasle looks different too _*Draco looked from these two over to the thrid part of the group * _potter dont even look like himself _* he liked what he saw

"Well well look what we found guy's" Draco lead the group behind him over to the three"Hello potter, Weasley, and Granger having a good summer."Draco asked smirking thinking he could shock them by being civil

"Hello Malfoy and yes we are and we must say it will just get even better soon. Coming Harry?"Hermione asked smilling at the boys they were about the head out the door.

Draco shook his head and headed to the desk and was taken back by another girl who worked there when a girl and two guys walked out of the other room they stopped at looked at her. The girl had her robe on but it was held out from her body

"Alright there, sis"she nodded to the blonde haired boy beside her"yeah, it's just that even when its healed its still tingles a little"she said"Hey would it be ok it we take a picture of it for our wall"Akire asked from behind the counter"sure go ahead"she took off her robe and they could see she had a backless shirt on that ties around the waist she undid the ties and moved it a little so they could see that the tattoo was all around her waist and back.

The big stars were bright blue and filled in and the smaller star's were bright pink and left hollowed then in the middle of her back was a falf moon. Akire got her camara and took a few shots"thanks"she said pinning the pictures on the wll behind her"Hey wicked tatto"harry told her "thanks"she said not noticeing it was harry potter talking to her Akire looked to her brother pike and noticed he was staring at Katy she then she turned to katy

"hey Katy I think pike likes you"katy looked at pike and asked"i thought he was dating whats his name..ummmm....James...Jake....ohhhh yeah Jesse"she nodded "he is but their both bi and they both like you"katy nodded and walked over to her brother to think about what Akire said.

When Draco came out of the cubby he had been in with out his shirt on Harry turned to him and his jaw dropped

:_oh my god_:he thought then shook himself :_get with it potter he's been civil yes but that doesn't mean he like's you_: Draco had gotten both nipples done, his bellybutton, and about the same number on his face as harry's.

"Harry,Mate come on we gotta meet up with Snape in like twenty minutes and we gotta hurry."harry nodded sadly and walk toward them Ron looked at Draco and nodded and simply said

"Malfoy" turned walked out the door Hermione smiled at him and followed Ron out harry was left he hugged Pike and Akire and told them he'd see them on the train he took one last look at Malfoy bowed to him and and gave him a small smile and went out the door.


End file.
